1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sport and recreational fishing equipment, and in particular to a casting rod with an automatic line release mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In sport and recreational fishing, and possibly some commercial fishing, fishing lines are attached to bated hooks and various lures for attracting fish.
The bated hooks and lures are often cast by anglers to locations deemed likely to produce good results. With many types of artificial bates, the lures or flies are repeatedly cast and retrieved to simulate swimming movement of natural prey for the fish. In such casting procedures, accuracy can be relatively important since fish may be located in relatively small areas.
Conventional casting rods are often provided with reels which freely pay out the line and which can be used for retrieving the line. Casting rods have previously been provided which articulate for casting, for example, the rods shown in the James U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,885 and the Worsham U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,174. Casting rods have also been provided with mechanisms for gripping the line and controlling the timing of its release. Such mechanisms are shown in the Kozar U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,711 and the Stephenson U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,855.
Heretofore there has not been available a casting rod with a rod assembly which rotates with respect to a handle assembly for casting and which includes a line release mechanism with the advantages and features of the present invention. The casting rod of the present invention offers significant advantages for casting in relatively crowded conditions and permits casting with relatively little body movement by an angler. Furthermore, casting accuracy can be achieved with the casting rod of the present invention due to its automatic line release mechanism, which can be adjusted for varying the casting placement.